prison_boysfandomcom-20200214-history
Endings
This story has multiple endings. Depending on the choices you make a decision and what you use on the story, you will receive different endings in any chapters. It is possible to branch off into different stories by playing past chapters again. Tetsu worried about Nagi would be get caught during midnight and trying to stop him. Nagi knew he would stop him. Nagi is serious about it and told him to not come with him to check the Naoya's room. Tetsu tried to stop him but let him go alone, Nagi apologized about his being selfish. Tetsu accept his apologies. They smiled each other before Nagi stepped out of the room. Tetsu gazed at him and then go back to his bed but he cannot sleep while worried about him go alone. Then fell sleep. He dreamed about his dream in the deep darkness he can see vision of Naoya and thought he did not die but he yelled something at Tetsu cannot hear what he saying even he is there close to him. He asked him what he say with painful look and a sad face, the vision of Naoya vanished like a mirage. Tetsu tried to reached for Naoya while like he was trying to follow his shadow and then the dream changed about the woman is lying before his very eyes and a man with a bloody sword is standing here. Tetsu don't know what happening to him. The man spoke and raises a sword to kill him. Then he jumped awake and feeling uncomfortable due to the night's sweat and his heart is beating fast hardly to breathe. Then he looked over to the side in a fog of confusion and saw a Nagi's dead body was lying in a puddle of blood on the side of him, his sword soaked in blood from his room. Tetsu tried to call him out and then everything around him became dark in his eyes until then he wakes up in the cell. He has terrible headache and nothing know why he was in cell. And then he remembers about Nagi was dead. He grabbing hold of iron bars cell and screamed like crazy. The door at the lower end opened and General Kongou came in and told him to stop making a scene and calling him as rebel. Tetsu asked for help about Nagi was killed but General Kongou told him that Tetsu killed Nagi in a locked room. Tetsu tried to deny it but he told to Tetsu will be punished soon and Tetsu tried to deny and thought Nagi examine Naoya's case at that night but he was labelled as the murder of Naoya and Nagi. When he get out of the cell, he was executed. Tetsu and Nagi finally conclude that Mitsuru is Naoya's killer after finding the suicide letter that was written on invisible ink found in Mitsuru's drawer. Mitsuru tries to avoid the topic by sending the two boys back to their room while breathing heavily. After Nagi calling him "the enemy", he soon snapped out of his sanity and ends up killing Nagi and Tetsu. Category:Incomplete Page Category:Guides Category:Cleanup Needed